Kerry Chang
Kerry Chang is a former CHERUB agent who passed basic training on her second attempt in The Recruit. She is the longtime love interest of James Adams since basic training although they are usually on and off and constantly fighting. Kerry is goodnatured but has a vicious temper and is dangerous when provoked. Early life Kerry was found wandering the streets of Hong Kong in 1995. It is suspected that her family was one of many killed in a large apartment block fire. She was recruited in CHERUB in 1998. The Recruit Kerry takes her second attempt at basic training partnered with James she really helps him with little tips for the assault course and going easy on him in karate. James in return protects Kerry's knee and takes some of the weight when carrying packs. Kerry gets sent on a mission almost immediately it is a routine security check, Kerry has to attempt to get through the security at an American airport with a metal canister designed to look like a handheld rocket device. Kerry greets James when he returns from his first mission but at first, she doubts he earned the navy shirt. Class A Kerry and Gabrielle beat James and Bruce in a training exercise earning a grade B. Kerry and Gabrielle continued shooting James and Bruce after they surrendered. When they got back the girls taunted the boys on jogging back to the hostel when they could have called a taxi with the money they left behind, Kerry taunts Bruce and he chips her tooth on that tap by boobing her head. They start to fight and knock over the tv causing the fuse for the whole hostel to blow. In the darkness, Bruce smashes Kerry's kneecap and puts her in hospital, but she forgives him remembering a time when she broke his leg when they were red shirts. Maximum Security Kerry is mentioned as being away on a mission in Hong Kong at the begining. And she greets James at the end showing off her new Navy shirt . The Killing Kerry encounters James in a training exercise using new simulation technology and he shoots her and takes her ammo he also destroys the eggs. Kerry breaks up with James because he is a "sexist pig" she then refuses to talk to him after he beats up Andy Lagan but they start talking again after he gets back Divine Madness Kerry is very happy to see James when he returns from His mission Man vs Beast Kerry starts going out with James again The Fall Kerry doesn't really believe James side of events when he is getting disciplined. James and Kerry break up when she catches him with Dana Smith. Mad Dogs Kerry is very upset after Gabrielle is stabbed. She starts going out with Bruce Norris The Sleepwalker Kerry, James and Bruce spend a lot of time together while James is on campus. James catches Kerry and Bruce together in Bruce's room with Kerry's top off. The General Kerry spends a lot of time with James while Bruce is in Australia and while they at Fort Reagan. Kerry breaks up with Bruce after she gets back from the exercise. Brigands M.C. Kerry and James get back together Shadow Wave Kerry acts as a translator at the meeting between a café owner and some Brigands that were using his café as to hold and sell on illegal weapons. Personality and Skills Kerry is bright, bubbly and fun to be around although when provoked she is extremely dangerous. She always follows the rules. Kerry is extremely intelligent and prefers artistic subjects to subjects like math and science. She has a natural gift for Languages she is fluent in English, Spanish, French, Japanese and Mandarin. Kerry is a talented martial artist and has won numerous trophies on campus. Category:popular Category:CHERUB Agent